The Final Letter
by ShikiToga
Summary: 'Why? Why do you even bother?...' Holding the piece of paper in his hand, Fukuzawa wanted to burn it, tear it up, destroy it, but like all the other letters he received he couldn't destroy it, and honestly, he never will be able to.


**Hello everyone! I am back with another drabble/oneshot! This time it is featuring Fukuzawa! I am going to be rping him soon and well the best way I rp characters is by writing drabbles about them like Dazai! Though I haven't done that with Atsushi yet, I am wanting to do one someday with him, so hopefully, I can do one soon.**

 **But for now, I will focus on Fukuzawa and Dazai.**

 **The Letter that you see below was done by my wonderful girlfriend PeanutChuu! She does a fantastic Mori and I am so happy she wrote this letter ^/^ She is the best and I love her a lot.**

* * *

 _Dear Yuki,_

 _even if this letter stays unanswered like all the letters before I can't help but try again. As you see I am quite serious about my request to keep on sending you letter after letter. And I am actually somewhat surprised how persistent you are in ignoring them._  
 _Don't worry, I see why you would stay silent about how things went._  
 _But I hope you will eventually allow me to talk to you in person to explain myself as I don't think that a letter serves for that purpose._

 _You know I am not the kind to beg, being used to have it my way, in the end, no matter what. And I surely won't beg you now, nor will I in the letters that will follow._  
 _However, please, can we meet up? It isn't the leader of the PortMafia asking the director of the Armed Detective Agency for a meeting. It is me asking you, Yuki. I miss you. And my feelings haven't changed either._

 _So please. Allow me to see you and clear things up._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _your black fox Rin_

 _P.S.: If you decide to follow my request I will be waiting for you, coming Friday at 6 pm. You know the place._

 _'Why? Why do you even bother?...'_ Holding the piece of paper in his hand, Fukuzawa wanted to burn it, tear it up, destroy it, but like all the other letters he received he couldn't destroy it, and honestly, he never will be able to. With a short sigh escaping his lips he set the letter down. His golden eyes reread the letter multiple times, he was unsure what to do, should he ignore it as usual? He wanted to, but there was a huge part of him that wanted to talk to him, to see him properly once more.

Unfortunately, Fukuzawa was scared, he had already was and continued to be hurt by the past, he didn't want to experience anything painful like that again.

Without looking away from the letter he used his left hand to open what seemed to be an empty drawer, but upon closer inspection, there seemed to be a small metal charm of some sorts.

It was a made out of the hardest metal and was dark as the night sky, shaped like a cat with violet eyes, and cold to touch against his warm hands. Fukuzawa closed his eyes, he briefly started remembering that coldness he hated but secretly wished he could feel that coldness against his skin once more.

Immediately his eyes shot open as this feeling arose, blinking at the ceiling he took a small breath, hating that he allowed himself to feel those past emotions. _'Now is not the time to feel these feelings, I will have my time soon, but I must wait.'_ Standing up he pushed those feelings down as he slipped the charm into his sleeve pockets while he walked over to the dull green door.

Ever so quietly he moved, no sound came from him even as he opened up the door, which revealed a small apartment, everything on appearance seemed average and simple. But the further you go into the apartment there seemed to be markings along the walls as if someone had taken a knife or a sword and slashed at them some time ago.

They were old, these slashes, and had come from the one and only time Fukuzawa had lost to his anger, the one and only time Fukuzawa had fallen in love.

He never bothered to fix those slashes, at least the ones that weren't damaging to the wall, he felt best to be reminded of that pain he felt that day, he didn't want to forget it. He didn't want to forget and have to feel something similar to that again.

Stacks of books were neatly piled randomly throughout the apartment, "I really need to sort through them, maybe Kunikida would enjoy some of these." He suggested to himself taking a quick glance at them as he walked towards his room. There was no door, just strings of green beads hung in the doorway, he slowly moved them out of his way and walked towards the middle of his room.

Taking the charm out he looked up with his yellow eyes towards the ceiling, a picture of a violet moon was above him. Very carefully he pressed the moon which caused that piece of the ceiling to fall into his hands. He set it down onto the floor quickly, then turned his head back towards the ceiling, slowly reaching into the small space Fukuzawa grabbed a big wooden box. It was made out of the finest wood and despite having no particular pattern it was very elegant.

Once it was level with his chest he held it close for a few seconds, a bit hesitant on opening it. But he knew he had to, he had to let out these emotions, just for a little bit Fukuzawa wanted to remember the past before **that day**.

Kneeling down onto the ground he used the charm to open the box, which revealed many compartments all filled with different items. The biggest compartment was the one with the letters, setting the current the letter in his hand beside him Fukuzawa moved his hands over to the pile of letters. Instantly he picked up the first letter that was ever sent to him.

He read it then continued on reading the one that was sent after that, and then continued this until he finally came upon the letter that had been sent today. With every second he held and read those letters, with every second that box was open he felt that person he missed most, Fukuzawa felt his presence, it was almost as if that person was leaning against him right now.

 _'It is time.'_ He thought and allowed the tears that have built up to flow out of him, he made no sound as he cried. The scent of the letters though was faded, still filled his lungs, he breathed deeply and for the next hour, he cried until his time was up.

He wiped his tear and neatly put all those letters, even the current one, away within the box. Very slowly he placed it back within the ceiling, not wanting to seal away the emotions he was currently feeling. "Maybe, maybe it's time I stopped sealing them away…" Placing the moon piece into the ceiling Fukuzawa slowly walked out of his apartment, once more noticing the old slashes on the walls.

"I thought to seal them away, I thought ignoring you would eventually heal this pain from the past. But I know that's wrong, I have just been too stubborn to admit it." Upon reaching the green door he opened it going back into in his office, and from there he walked towards the calendar on the other side of the room.

Placing his hand on it he moved his fingers towards today's date. **Friday** "Please don't let me be wrong about this," his voice shook a little as he said this, once more fear filling the inside of his body. Yet despite that, his body kept his composure as he walked out of his office, It was still quite early for him to leave since it was only 3 o'clock and the time to meet was at 6 o'clock but he knew that if he didn't leave now, Fukuzawa may never leave.

"I hope that you will be there Rin, I miss you as well." He whispered to himself, determined to go head towards the place where he fell in love for the first and only time.


End file.
